powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Puppet Mastery
Puppet Mastery is the ability to control puppets Also Called *Puppetry Puppet Mastery Puppet Mastery can be separated into several different categories. *The ability to control puppets with one's mind(similar to Telekinesis). *To control the bodies of others (possibly bio-kinesis or cell manipulation). *Or the ability to control the bodies of the deceased (Reanimate). *Various forms of magic could also be used to control the "puppets." Some puppeteers are so powerful that no one sees them pull the strings. Like in the case of Billy from SAW, no one sees the Jigsaw killer control him. But then again, it is possible for puppets to be robots as well. Usages *﻿Control a person's actions with their mind. *Gain use of the victims skills. *Can control the movement of a person/puppet. ﻿Actual Puppets Many puppet masters, like their non-super powered counterparts, will create puppets made of various materials and then use these puppets in combat. In Naruto there are two notable characters who use puppets in combat. *Kankuro uses his wooden puppets as death dealing machines. But what makes them unique is how they work together. While many of the Kankuro's puppets are meant for swift offense attacks(Crow and Black Ant) some are used as a defense measure(Salamander). *Sasori created puppets for a long time in his youth and even made the puppets that Kankuro uses in the series. Over time; however, Sasori created puppets from human corpses (like a Necromancer) and began using them in battle. At one point Sasori was able to turn his own body into that of a puppet. The puppets that Sasori creates from corpses maintain the powers that the body had while it was still alive, thus making these puppets very deadly. Voodoo style Some puppet masters can use dolls to manipulate other people, such as the Puppet Master in the Fantastic Four series. Just like in voodoo magic most of these dolls resemble the person the puppeteer desires to control. As mentioned above, these abilities resemble the effect caused by Voodoo Dolls, however it isn't necessarily certain if genetic material is needed for the doll to be manipulated by a puppeteer. However this is still very limited, as seen in Fantastic Four where the Puppet Master lost control of the Thing after he temporarily turned back into Ben Grimm due to a formula that Mr. Fantastic was working on. So as a result the Puppet Master lost control of him. Known Users *The Puppet Master (Fantastic Four) *Kankuro (Naruto) *Sasori (Naruto) *Granny Chiyo (Naruto) *Aozaki Touko (Kara no Kyoukai) *Billy (SAW) *Eric Doyle (Heroes) *Light Yagami via the Death Note(Death Note)- Light Yagami could have limited over person's actions when he writes their names, usually when Light writes a person's name to commit suicide, the victim would do anything to kill himself/herself. *Misa Amane via the Death Note (Death Note) *Teru Mikami via the Death Note (Death Note) *Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - via Bloodbending. *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) -via Bloodbending. *Screaming Mantis (MGS4) (using the Psycho Mantis doll that allowed her to manipulate the living and The Sorrow doll allowed her to control the dead, through their nanomachines only. they did not work on Johnny who was a scared of needles so he did not have any in him. making hard to stop him) *Puppetmaster (Paradox Saga) *Johnny Dee (Marvel) *Alice Margatroid (Touhou Project) -she controls dolls who uses weapons, explosives, lasers) *Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) *PallaPalla (Sailor Moon SuperS) *Evangeline (Mahou Sensei Negima) *Sherry Blendi (Fairy Tail) *Carl Clover (Blazblue) *Relius Clover (Blazblue) *Mekeke (Keroro Gunsou) (Mekeke controls a wooden puppet with his mind) *Simone and Lena (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) Created Voodoo Dolls *Chucky (Child's Play) Voodoo Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation